Can't let her go
by thousand-miles
Summary: Lewis interested in Alex… Bobby gets jealous.BA This is set after S1 “The Insider”
1. Default Chapter

**Title: **Can't let her go

**Author: **Thousand-miles

**Rating: PG-13**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of these characters. Just having some fun

**Summary: **Lewis is interested in Alex… Bobby gets jealous. This is set after S1 "The Insider"

**A/N:** My second CI fic. Thanks for the people who reviewed the first one, it convinced me to continue. This is nothing special, just something my muse told me to write down. It'll probably be a three parter, though I'm not quite sure. English isn't my native language and since I don't have a beta, there could be a few grammar mistakes though I try hard to avoid them. And please read and review, it makes my day and encourages me to write more. Suggestions, ideas, remarks…everything is welcome just don't be too harsh.

**Chapter one**

He and Lewis were sitting at a table in the far corner of the bar. Lewis had suggested to have a few drinks and he agreed. After the case he and Eames had solved, he was in need of a drink or two. If only Carter would have had the guts to go after the governor. Now, they'd gotten a consolation price. Carver was happy, but he wasn't. A few drink was what he needed to get his mind of the case. He'd invited Eames to go with them, but she'd declined. Saying she was already meeting a friend.

So far he was on his third beer, catching up with Lewis and remembering the old days. Out of nowhere Lewis steered the conversation back to the present time. "tell me about your partner, Bobby."

"Eames?" He questioned, taking another sip from his beer.

"Yes, Detective Eames."

He observed Lewis for a moment. He seemed really interested. Why now? He'd never shown any interest in his job before. "Why?"

"Because I liked her. Now tell me something about her. What's her name?"

"Alex." He was confused. Lewis liked his partner. He'd only seen her for what, five minutes or something? Alex always made an impression, he knew that, even if you only saw her for a few seconds. She had that effect on people. Seeing Lewis' expectant eyes, he contemplated what to say next. Before he could continue Lewis had his next question ready.

"Is she married? Does she have a boyfriend? Is she seeing someone?"

Stunned by Lewis' storm of questions he needed a moment to answer. "No, she's not married. I…I don't know if she's seeing someone." He felt uncomfortable with his friend's questions. He didn't want to think why he felt uncomfortable. He just did and he wanted the conversation to end. He gulped down half of his beer.

"Do you think she'd be interested?"

"In what?" Bobby practically barked.

"To go out with me." Lewis was surprised by Bobby's sudden mood shift.

"I don't know. Ask her and you'll have your answer. Just leave me out of it."

The edge to his voice wasn't lost on Lewis. "Am I stepping on your territory here? Are you two…"

Before he could finish Bobby interrupted. "No, she's nobody's territory. Ask her out, I don't care as long as you leave me out of it."

The following morning Bobby was still in a foul mood. After getting back from his night out with Lewis he hadn't been able to get much sleep. His mind kept going over Lewis' words. He didn't think Alex would be interested in Lewis. Lewis was a great friend, but Alex could do much better. She deserved better. Still the possibility that she might go out with his friend unnerved him. He didn't want to go into the reasons. In the end he'd gotten a few hours of sleep.

Finishing the paperwork from their case Bobby's mood didn't improve. He hated it when someone got away with murder. Especially someone like the governor who, in his opinion, deserved to be put behind bars.

"Hey."

He heard the soft greeting opposite from him. Looking up he saw Alex sitting behind her desk. "Hi." He returned his eyes to the paperwork. He didn't want her to see his eyes. She would see something was wrong.

"How was your boys night out with Lewis?" Alex asked him, keeping her eyes on her work.

"Fine."

The short answer made Alex look up. There was something in Bobby's eyes. He seemed annoyed. Alex guessed he was still frustrated about their case. "Meet some nice girls?" She knew that Lewis and Bobby's night out was always about picking up some nice girls. Women responded to Bobby's charm, his boyish smile and good looks.

Not liking the subject, Bobby quickly changed it. "How was your night out?"

"Emily got sick, so I ended up home alone."

"You could have joined us. I'm sure Lewis would have liked that." Bobby answered, the annoyance back in his voice.

"Excuse me? What does Lewis have to do with this?" Sometimes she really couldn't keep up with her partner's brainwaves.

"He wanted to know about you. Apparently you made quite the impression."

She couldn't quite define what she heard in his voice, sarcasm, annoyance, maybe anger? Remembering Lewis reaction she smiled. "What did he wanna know?"

"What you name was, if you were seeing someone. He's interested." He watched her for a reaction. She didn't seem to be bothered with Lewis' interest in her. In fact she was smiling again. Would she really go out with him? He had to ask. "Would you really go out with him?"

Now she understood Bobby's mood. He was annoyed, at who she didn't know, but she guessed Lewis. And maybe there was even some jealousy there. She decided to have some fun. "Why not? He seemed nice, we both like cars."

Rendering Bobby Goren speechless wasn't easy, but she'd succeeded. To push him for a response she continued. "I think we could have a lot of fun. Beside, it would be nice to go out on a date again. It's been too long. You don't mind, do you, 'cause he's your friend and all."

"Euh.." He hesitated, looking anywhere but here. "No…I..just Lewis is.." Before he could embarrass himself even more with his stuttering he got interrupted by the ringing of the phone on Alex' desk. The mention of a name caused him to look up again.

"That would be nice, Lewis. Okay, I'll see you tonight. Bye." She put the phone back down and returned to her paperwork. Feeling Bobby's eyes on her she finally relented. "What?"

"That…that was Lewis?" Bobby pointed to the phone on her desk. "You're going out with him?"

"Yeah."

"Why?"

There was that question again. "We've already discussed this, Bobby."

He started mumbling and gesturing. He always did that when he couldn't decide what to say first or how to react. She only heard partials.

"Lewis…..Can't….he's….right…Don't…..I…"

Getting frustrated with his behaviour she raised her voice. "Would you stop that! Just say what you want to say or stop mumbling!"

Wisely he shut up, knowing that actually telling what he thought would even make her mood worse. Quietly he went back to work.

TBC….


	2. Chapter two

**A/N: Thanks for the kind reviews. I really appreciate them. Like I said before, this is just a fun fic, nothing too serious. I've decided to make Lewis a kind of matchmaker. Enjoy and please let me know what you think.**

**Chapter two**

The following morning found Alex, getting herself some coffee and contemplating her date with Lewis. It had been nice and Lewis had been nice. They'd laughed, ate at a nice restaurant and as the night ended, even shared a kiss. She knew Lewis liked her, that much was clear. As for her, Lewis was nice, but so far nothing more. The entire evening she'd tried to get Bobby out of her mind. The way he'd reacted to her date with Lewis still puzzled her. Sure, part of her wanted to believe he was jealous, that he didn't want to see her with anyone, but him. Her more rational side didn't find a reason for his behaviour. Sometimes her partner was such a mystery to her.

Bobby walked into the squad room and spotted Eames at her desk. Waking up that morning he'd decided to apologize for his behaviour. He'd been a jerk. Right after that decision he wondered how her date with Lewis had gone. Did she like him? Were they going out again? And the thing that really got to him was that maybe, maybe she could really like Lewis. What would she do then? Leave him, get married with Lewis and have kids? He calmed down, it was much to early for those questions. They'd only gone out once. He had a lunch appointment with Lewis this afternoon so he would find out. Beside he knew Alex. Alex could never be happy with someone like Lewis. She needed someone who could read her, someone who let her be, someone who respected her and her job…someone who could love her like she meant the world to him. Someone who could really love her. Somewhere in the back of his mind he knew he wanted to be that person. When it came to love though, Bobby wasn't a confident man. He was a difficult man for the person he had a relationship with, sometimes he would shut them out completely. Some people couldn't handle his quirks, his restlessness. He also had a hard time leaving the job at work, he always brought his work home. After his brake up with Erica a few weeks ago he'd decided he wasn't relationship material. He needed someone who could make him talk, someone who could speak up to him and would ground him when needed.

He took his seat opposite from his partner. In silence he observed her. She seemed relax, happy even. Her date with Lewis had apparently been successful. That could only mean there would be a second date. First things first, he thought, an apology. "Eames, I…I'm sorry for yesterday. I was a jerk. I was still bothered by the case…I'm sorry."

"It's okay, Bobby." She smiled at him.

Smiling back at her, he carefully asked her about her date. "Did you have fun last night?"

"It was nice. I had fun." She didn't feel like elaborating. She knew Bobby was going to lunch with Lewis today. Lewis had told her that. If he wanted to know more, he'd had to ask Lewis.

They both went back to work, sometimes asking the other a work related question. Bobby had agreed to meet Lewis at their regular diner for lunch. He was surprised to find Lewis walking up to them. His friend smiled as he saw Alex.

"Good afternoon, Alex." Lewis greeted her.

"Hi, Lewis." She smiled back at him before her eyes went to Bobby's. There was that irritated look in his eyes again.

"Let's go, Lewis." Bobby said, taking his coat, waiting for his friend to follow him.

"I'll see you tonight." Lewis winked at Alex.

In the diner, the two friends were waiting for their order. Bobby decided to just ask his friend about the date. "I guess things went well yesterday?"

Lewis smiled. "Yeah, it was great. Alex is great!"

Bobby shook his head, he knew how great Alex was.

"We had a great time. First we had something to drink. After that a nice dinner. She's fun to be with. She's charming, intelligent, beautiful… great body." Lewis kept his eyes on his friend the entire time. He wasn't blind. He knew Bobby had feelings for his partner. Maybe he thought he was able to hide it, but to Lewis it was obvious. Bobby had tensed up, his eyes dark. He decided to push him a bit, to have a little fun. After all, it wasn't often that he had something Bobby wanted to have. "And, she's a great kisser."

Bobby's head turned to Lewis, his eyes big. "What?" He was trying to comprehend Lewis words. "You two…" He said, pointing at Lewis.

"Yes." Lewis had a dreamy smile on his face. "I'm already looking forward to tonight. Maybe we could…you know." He raised his eyebrows, looking at Bobby he found two angry eyes looking back at him.

"Don't you even dare." Bobby didn't like Lewis' implication. Alex had to be treated with respect. The fact that his friend dared to speak of her like that was intolerable. Still angry with Lewis he looked at him when he heard his friend's laugh.

"Could you even be more obvious, Bobby?"

"What do you mean?"

"Do I have to spell it out? You know for a highly intelligent man, you're supposed to have figured this out already."

"Figure what out, Lewis?"

"You're jealous. Jealous that I'm dating Alex."

"You're wrong." Bobby mumbled.

"Am I? Look at you… the moment I told you I kissed Alex you got angry. And don't even get me started on your reaction to my suggestion. You're jealous. Just admit it." Not getting Bobby to react he continued. "If you'd told me I wouldn't have gone out with her. Why haven't you ever told her how you felt?"

Bobby shifted in his seat. He was uncomfortable discussing this with Lewis or anyone else for that matter. His feelings for Alex ran deeper than he was willing to admit. Admitting would make it all to real. It would make the chance or rejection so much bigger. "I…I can't. She's my partner. I don't want to loose her."

"Take a chance, Bobby. You'll be surprised with the outcome." Lewis told his friend.

TBC...


	3. Chapter three

**A/N: Thank you for all the kind reviews. Didn't expect them because this is just 'light' fic, nothing too serious and all. But it's good to know you all like it. Here's the third chapter, a bit shorter, but otherwise the wait would have been longer. Enjoy and please R&R! Ideas for what should happen or suggestions are welcome!**

**Chapter three**

Sitting at the restaurant with Lewis, Alex was thinking about Bobby. The entire afternoon he'd been quiet and sometimes she even caught him staring at her. That in itself wasn't odd, but the look in his eyes was. It was a look of surprise and it made her uncomfortable, like he'd just had some sort of revelation.

She was brought out of her reverie by a hand waving in front of her face. She found Lewis' blue eyes on her.

"You were miles away." He pointed out to her.

Looking down at her plate she apologized. "Do you know what was wrong with Bobby, today?"

"What do you mean?" Lewis smiled.

"I don't know. He was acting…well stranger than usual. Like he had some revelation or something. Did something happen at lunch?"

"Not really. You know Bobby, sometimes no one understands him."

When for the second time that evening Alex seemed to be somewhere else with her mind Lewis decided to try a different approach. "I don't think I've ever seen Bobby as happy with a partner as he is with you. I remember when he first called me about you. Saying how terrific you were, the only one to keep up with you. Also hoping that you wouldn't leave him like the others."

Alex smiled, she also still remember the first time she met the famous Robert Goren. To say she was surprised when she first saw him was an understatement. She expected a greying, boring, overweightdetective. Robert Goren was quite the opposite. She first noticed the way he stood out in the room. He was incredibly tall, especially compared to her somewhat smaller figure. Yet what stuck to her the most were his gentle dark brown eyes. They settled on her, eyeing her to see what she would do, to see if she was suitable. She'd simply stared back, not at all intimidated. Standing there, staring at him she really took him in. His designer suit, his stubble, his short curly hair…the whole package was a lot different than expected, a whole lot nicer.

"Of course, he never told me how beautiful you were." Lewis paused before continuing. "He probably wanted to keep you to himself."

She didn't quite know how to react to his words. The more time she spend with Lewis the more she realized this wasn't going to work. Sure Lewis was nice and funny, but her mind kept coming back to Bobby.

"Alex, the entire evening your mind has been on something else. Or should I say someone else?" Lewis finally decided to confront her.

"I'm sorry, Lewis. I just don't think this is going to work." Alex answered truthfully.

"Why haven't you ever told him?" Lewis asked Alex.

Confused Alex looked up. "Told who what?"

"Come on Alex, don't play dumb."

Alex had the decency to look guilty. "We're partners, things are complicated."

"I'm surprised that something like regulations would stop you. What's the real problem?"

Running a hand through her hair Alex sighed. What indeed was the real problem? Her own insecurities, the fact that she didn't know how Bobby felt or her doubts whether they should even take the risk of ruining their perfectly good friendship. Or maybe just all of the above. "It takes two to tango, you know."

"Don't tell me you're not sure about Bobby. I've seen him looking at you. Besides, let me say that after our lunch today, I'm pretty sure you have nothing to worry about."

"What did you do?"

He held his hands up in surrender. "I didn't do anything. I just…pushed him in the right direction."

"Which is?" Alex questioned him.

"You." Giving her some time to think about what he'd said, Lewis waved to the waiter for the check. "Look, you're making this a lot harder than it is. You know more then he does. When it comes to the people he loves, Bobby can be insecure. You need to give him that little push. He needs to be convinced. Take the risk, Alex. I promise you, you won't be disappointed."

Her dinner with Lewis was finished, Alex was now sitting at home. She couldn't forget Lewis' words. She didn't know she'd been that obvious. She wasn't even sure herself about her feelings for Bobby. Maybe it was just a faze, maybe it was because they'd been partners for a while now and she was confusing her feelings. Yet she knew that wasn't true, she knew it felt right. Still there was Bobby to take into consideration. Lewis told her she didn't need to worry, but she did. After all, before she was willing to risk their partnership by admitting she was in love with him, she needed to be sure about his feelings. And how to do that? Maybe she had to bait him, like Lewis had done. Provoke him to a response. She decided to see what would happen.

TBC...


	4. Chapter four

**A/N: Thanks for everyone who's reviewed. You make my day. I'm glad everyone's enjoying it. Hopefully you'll be please with this chapter. It gives some resolve. Don't know how what will happen in the next chapter. I said it was going to be a three parter, now it's already four chapters long. I'm guessing only one more chapter and that'll be it.**

**Chapter four**

The following day at work, Bobby and Alex were assigned to a new case. Occupied with their work, there was no time to discuss Alex' date or for Alex to provoke Bobby.

On their way back from interviewing a suspect they had gotten a call from Deakins, telling them to go home and rest. They both decided to go for a drink, needing to relax from the case. Sitting in the far corner booth of a bar, Alex and Bobby were quietly sipping from their drinks. They had been here before. The place was relatively quiet giving them time to talk.

Bobby had been curious about Alex' date with Lewis. She hadn't let anything on. She wasn't unusually happy or something like that. No, she was her usual charming self. Lewis' words came back to him. He wasn't sure he should take the chance. He didn't want to jeopardize their partnership. He needed to be sure, needed some sort of sign before he would take the chance.

"I needed this break. What an exhausting day." Alex sighed.

This gave Bobby the perfect opportunity to ask his question. "Late night yesterday?" He tried to make his question sound innocent.

Alex smiled, she was surprised it had taken him so long. "You can say that. Didn't get much sleep." That was all it took to get Bobby to react. He had just taken a sip from his beer and was now coughing loudly. Alex slapped him on the back 'till his breathing got back to normal.

"So… you two had fun?"

"We did." She saw the questions in his eyes.

"Things are serious between you two then?" He dreaded the answer to that question.

"I wouldn't go that far. We had our fun, nothing more, nothing less."

He couldn't believe how casual she was about it all. He knew Lewis really liked Alex. Surely his friend deserved more even if he hated thinking about the two of them together. "How would you describe your relationship?"

"Relationship? I think that's a bit too much. We only had two dates. That's hardly what you call a relationship." After a brief silence where Bobby ordered them another round of drinks, Alex decided to tell Bobby the truth. "We both decided to leave at two dates. I guess it's for the best."

"Was it your choice?"

"We both came to the conclusion it wouldn't work."

"Why not? I thought you two had fun. I mean, yesterday during lunch, Lewis made it pretty clear how he felt about you."

"Things changed, Bobby. Besides Lewis made me see some things different. He can be a real eye opener, you know."

From her tone of voice, Bobby feared Alex might know about his lunch with Lewis. Lewis was his friend, he wouldn't tell Alex about his feelings. Looking at her, he tried to read her, but couldn't. Maybe because his own judgement was clouded or maybe she was just so good at hiding things from him.

Alex decided to push Bobby a little. She already saw he was thinking about her words. "You probably already know this, but I never knew what an insightful person Lewis was. He's a people person. He's easy to talk to and he reads them well. Before you know it he's confronting you with your own feelings."

Rubbing a hand over his face, he decided to bite the bullet. "What did he tell you?"

"What do you mean?"

"What did Lewis tell you… about me?"

"Nothing special, just some things I never knew."

Nothing special? His feelings for her were nothing special? How could she say that? How could she dismiss him like that? He thought he at least had a chance.

"Like how happy you were with me when we first met. Never knew I made such a impression." Alex continued.

Glancing away Bobby whispered. "You always do."

Not catching his words Alex watched him. Was this how Bobby got when he was insecure? She had seen him flirting with waitresses and witnesses, but apparently when it came to his true feelings he got insecure. "Bobby." Alex said, placing her hand on his. "Why do you do this?"

"Do what?"

"Avoid me when things get personal."

"I don't avoid you. I'm still here."

"You're closing yourself off from me. Why, Bobby?" Pausing to let her words sink in, Alex continued a moment later. "Are you afraid of getting hurt, afraid that I will walk away? Or is it that you don't want me close?" Removing her hand, she sat back. She knew Bobby needed to let her words get through to him. He also needed time to form a reply.

He did want her close, he just didn't know how to tell her. Was this her way of saying there was a chance or was she still playing him? He couldn't do this without reassurance. He needed to be sure. The only way he could do that was to take a risk…

"What did Lewis exactly tell you a.. about my feelings?" Bobby asked turning his eyes back to Alex.

"Nothing specific. Why, is there something to say?" Little steps Alex reminded herself.

"I…" Bobby hesitated again. His fingers started tapping on the table. "I mean.."

As his other hand was mid air, halfway through a gesture, when Alex took it in hers. "Relax, Bobby." She said, placing their hands back on the table. "Just… talk to me. I'm not going anywhere." She gave his hand a reassuring squeeze.

Taking a deep breath, he willed himself to relax. After all this was Alex, his partner. He linked his fingers with hers, relishing the feeling to be able to hold her hand.

"I was never sure."

"Neither was I."

"Just… when you started dating Lewis, I… I never thought you'd be interested. Lewis kept on going how great you were. He… he pushed the right buttons. I was jealous. After all he was with you and I wasn't." Remembering his lunch with Lewis he smiled and shook his head. "I tried to hide it, but he told me I was obvious. If Lewis could make you happy, I wasn't going to stand in the way."

Alex knew he was telling the truth. He would step aside it if meant her happiness. It was the kind of person that he was, one of the many things that attracted her to him. "I thought that with Lewis I could forget you. Yesterday at dinner he confronted me with my wandering mind. Ouf of nowhere he asked me why I'd never told you. Guess I was obvious too."

TBC...


	5. Chapter five

A/N: The last chapter. Since this was never meant to be a 'heavy' fic I decided to put a typical scene in this last chapter. It's a bit shorter than the others and well, maybe I let my drama mind do the talking. I couldn't help myself. Thanks for the reviews. This is it...the end

**Chapter five**

They both smiled at each other. Taking her hand in his, Bobby looked at her. "This seems unreal. A… are we really going to do this?" He wondered if she'd really thought this through.

"You think we shouldn't?" She decided to put the ball in his court, after all it was his doubt.

"We're partners… we work together."

Alex nodded, waiting for him to continue.

"There are so many reasons why we shouldn't do this. What if it doesn't work out? You… you're the only partner who understands me. No one else could deal with the way I work. Sooner or later I chased them all away. You're the only one who stayed. I… don't want to wake up one day, knowing you won't be there. I'm not sure if I can take the risk."

"Bobby, don't you wanna try? Try and see how great this can be? Every day we take risks, usually much bigger than this. I'm not asking for much, Bobby. I just want you to try, but if you're not willing to take the chance, then maybe I'm wasting my time." For the first time Alex was fed up with Bobby's constant thinking. For once she needed him to feel. Angrily she stood up, leaving the bar. For the life of her she couldn't understand why he was so hesitant. Maybe it was his way of saying he didn't feel the same. She couldn't do this alone. She was willing to give him the extra push, but couldn't do that without his help.

"Alex!" She heard his voice calling her. She had reached her car, with her hand on the door handle, she felt a strong hand envelop her arm. "Alex." He said again, this time his voice softer.

Scared is what he had been when Alex had left him in the bar. Scared that he'd lost her. It was a fear he'd never been able to shake. While chasing her, her words kept repeating in his mind. Try, take the chance… she was right, but it wasn't easy to shake his fears.

"No, Bobby." She said, her voice much stronger than she felt. "You need to think this through. I need you to be sure."

"I..I am sure."

"No, you're not." Whirling around she faced him, pointing her finger at him. "Stop thinking! Feel, Bobby, feel! Damnit!" She turned around again and opened the car door.

Bobby's hand slammed the door shut, preventing her to get in. Placing one hand on her arm again his other on her waist, he turned her around with a power that somewhat frightened her.

"What.." Before she could ask him what he was doing, she felt his lips claim hers in a passionate kiss.

He wanted to erase her doubts about him and let her know how he felt about her. There was nothing gentle or tender about the kiss. Almost immediately he deepened the kiss, pushing her back against her car, his tongue seeking hers. Bobby's hand found it's way in Alex hair holding her head in place. Alex hands were around his neck playing with his hair. Full of passion their tongues found each other, dancing together.

In need of air, Alex ended the kiss. Leaning her head against Bobby's chest she needed to catch her breath. Touching her lips she smiled. Bobby was quite the kisser. The way he had claimed her lips, claimed her, she'd been slightly intimidated. That soon disappeared while the passion arose that and how right it felt to be in his arms. How safe she felt, protected in his warm cocoon. "Wow." She whispered. She felt his chuckle.

"Wow, indeed." He rested his head on top of hers and held her close. "I'm sure, Alex. I just… sometimes I need to stop thinking and go for it." His finger gently traced her jaw.

"And you did. Quite convincingly I might add." Leaning her head back she looked him in the eyes. Gone were the barriers that usually kept her from knowing how he felt. Now he was an open book, only for her to see and what she saw was love.

"You know," Alex smiled mischievously "..we should send him a thank you note."

"Who?" Bobby asked, before his lips descended on hers for a tender kiss.

"Lewis." She answered after returning his kiss.

"Uuh-uum.., we should. Just not right now."

"And why not?"

"Because.." Bobby pulled her against him again. One hand found it's place on her waist, the other on the door handle. "I think we should go home."

Alex pouted. "But I'm not tired yet."

"Good to know." He opened the door for her to get in. Finding his way to the passengers seat he got in. " Shall we?"

Reaching over, she placed her hand on his. "Let's go."

The End


End file.
